youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmila
Carmilla, Blood Countess of Vines and Roses (real name Elizabeth Báthory) is a Vampire. Once known and feared as the Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed of the Kingdom of Hungary, she gained infamy for her status as one of humanity’s most successful serial killers. Those of the Báthory thought she was simply a psychopath bent on gaining her thrills and twisted sense of satisfaction from the torture and murder of those beneath her. However, those closest to the Báthory protected the truth of her motives in fear of further reprimands. The infamous Blood Countess conducted her horrific actions after learning the secret of the legendary Vlad the Impaler, the first true Vampire. Upon discovering the true identity of Dracula, who wrecked havoc upon the Kingdom of Hungary for their betrayal, Elizabeth Báthory desired this mysterious power for herself. UNable to lead a war against an invading force, she chose to use those closest to her and unimportant as cattle. Decades upon decades of dark magic, bloody rituals and terrible experimentations lead to a transformation like none other. Among immortality, she gained profound powers and an unquenchable thirst for both physical and mental suffering. After capture, she faked her death and escaped to the New World in hopes of continuing her desire for power. For several centuries, Carmilla attempted to live a normal life. Or as normal as an eternal Vampire could achieve. However, she began to despise the world upon which she loved so dearly. The unfairness. The cruel nature of humankind. Humans never changed. The same problems which plagued the earth centuries before persisted. And such, she decided to commit her life to the goal of earthly domination. After hoping to gather enough power and followers, she desires to place the entirety of the world under her control. So that she can evolve from the Blood Countess of Thorn and Roses to the Blood Queen. Personality Long before becoming the infamous Blood Countess, Elizabeth Báthory was an extremely ambitious girl. She watched the knights train. Archers shoot. The philosophers debate. She was enthralled with the idea of power but cursed by the fate which was her gender. Unfortunately, during her era of life, women with such ambition were treated as monsters. They were only tools in building the kingdom rather than running it. Still, her ambition lead to the young Báthory training and mastering various skills and abilities. She became a well-rounded force in her noble family, extremely knowledgeable in all the arts. She loved the arts and desired to evolve them into a greater comprehension. But her daily struggles reminded her that she was indeed, born into the wrong generation. This torturous existence not only lead her to despise unfair treatment based on anything beyond merit. To call the Blood Countess truly evil is transforming a situation of extreme complexity into an outcome of black or white. Her actions were not of malice or hatred. While she enjoyed the torture she inflicted, it was to erase the humanity within her. To invoke something deeper in order to totally procure the proper evolution. Just as a dictator is a tyrant to some and a loving father to others, Báthory was a loving and caring mother but a horrific murderer. Her actions could be likened to the works of Niccolo Machiavelli, one of her thousands of flings, where he wrote of the ends justifying the means. Her actions for naught but her dreams and goals which caters with her belief that in order to find success, one must be able to abandon everything and anything. As Carmilla, one would hope that she would have some form of regret over her actions. However, as seen by her continuous dabbles in the dark arts and the underside of civilization, she cares little for her actions and for those who’ve she hurt. Rather she sees them as necessary pawns for her success. Befitting a Vampire Queen, she is not above sending her servants on suicidal missions as a diversionary tactic. She still despises the patriarchal control that this world holds and states an extensive distaste of technology. The reliance on technology and electrical applications often make humans useless. She compares them to cattle easily controlled by the shepherd known as the media and social networking sites. A demonstration of this is her brainwashing of the head of the largest and most influential news reporting network in the world. Thus allowing her to ultimately wipe away the crimes that have occured by her orders. The reliance on others for information and knowledge have made it extremely easy for shadowy figures to manipulate them. Physical appearance History After the fall of the Kingdom of Romania, there existed tales of a mysterious entity, known only as Dracula, haunting the Kingdom of Hungary. Scholars, peasants and court wizards each created their own legends of this creature. However, the truth was much darker than folklore would tell. Instead of a man who rose from the dead, Dracula was an undead creature bent on vengeance. One who wished to wreak havoc against those who abandoned his country in its hour of need. As the Kingdom of Hungary refused to help the Kingdom of Romania despite a previous agreement, the legions of Islamic conquerors were able to eventually destroy both kingdoms in due time. Leading to the death and enslavement of millions. Elizabeth Báthory cared little for the actual history behind the creature. Instead, she desired the power of immortality and the devil in order to pursue her own goals. Often shunned by her relatives and other nobility for her ambition, she wished to claim the throne as her own. To become a queen unseen before and eventually etch her name into stone for all eternity. She gathered the darkest of scriptures and the most vile thesis written by masters of the dark arts. Eventually she found the secret. Blood. Vlad the Impaler consumed the blood of those he despised. Absorbing an essence most foul in the world. This evilness, intense hatred, became a source strong enough for him to forge a demonic pact. One which would genetically mutate him into a beast of the darkness. And such, she needed to replicate this phenomenon. However, those she hated were heavily protected. Elizabeth Báthory decided to use her own hypothesis. By using those which possessed a hatred of the world, she could create an artificial link. She used peasants and servants. Maids and midwives. Those cursed by the world itself. Their anger would serve as a catalyst for her own transformation. She spent decades performing these experiments. Powers and abilities } Weaknesses Trivia *During one of her escapes, she convinced the famous Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu to produce a series of literary works using her as the focus. Choosing to name the main protagonist after the name which she chose for herself, Carmilla. Carmila stated that she did this before Dracula reached Ben Stroker in order to assure that References. ----